How she fell for him
by Mrs.E.Longbottom
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, but she doesnt love him back. This is a story of how she fell for him...


It was a cool December morning and It was nearly Christmas, everyone had gone home except from Hermione Granger whose parents were on holiday in Australia and Draco Malfoy whose parents were also on holiday but he did not where. Draco had liked Hermione ever since they had been in first year. Hermione did like Draco but only really as a friend, and Draco knew that. So this holiday is goal was to get Hermione to like him back. As they were Head Boy and Girl they shared a common room and bathroom to themselves so it was quite easy to find each other. At this time Hermione was sitting in their common room reading a book, Hogwarts: A history. This book was her favourite book, she had come across it in the library in her 1st year at Hogwarts and Draco was sitting on another sofa in the common room staring longingly at her. She soon realised that Draco was staring and said "Draco why are you staring at me?"

"ummmmmm itsjustyourbeautiful" He muttered

"Pardon?"

"Your beautiful Hermione and I have thought so ever since 1st year"

"Thanks Draco, but please don't stare at me" she replied slowly. Draco was upset as he thought by flattering her he might get her to like him back. But Hermione wouldn't budge, she was very hard to please. The next day Draco decided to go into Hogsmeade and buy her a gift as a secret admirer. He walked around unsure of what to get her, when he came across a book called 'A secret story of friendship and magic' and decided that it looked perfect for her. He also went to a florist and bought her a bunch of red roses. He then made his way back to Hogwarts and was still thinking of different ways when he saw her laughing and smiling with James Cuther a fellow seventh year, in Gryffindor. James had dark hair and bright blue eyes, he also had a great fashion sense. Draco's heart sunk, but he still decided to give her the flowers. So he made his way up to their common room and wrote a note saying:

_Roses are red violets are blue_

_You are beautiful, I wish I was too_

_If you read this note it means I love you_

_So meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 7 see you there_

_Lots of love_

_Your secret admirer_

He left the note, roses and book outside her bedroom door and left to go to the Quidditch pitch early. While he was waiting at the Quidditch pitch Hermione made her way up to her bedroom, she wanted to read and was not expecting anything. So she got quite a shock when she noticed the book the note and the roses sitting neatly outside her bedroom door. She read the note quietly and slowly and folded it in half and put it in her pocket, she then picked up the book and red the blurb. She had seen the book before in a shop and had liked the look of it. She thought to herself 'this secret admirer really knows me well'. Then she hugged the book and picked up the roses and smelt them. She let out a sigh, roses were her favourite type of flowers, so romantic. Then she remembered what the note said and went into her bedroom, put the book and roses on the bed and left the castle swiftly and quietly to go to the Quidditch pitch just in time for 7. When she arrived all she saw was Draco in the middle of the pitch, she thought that it might be him. She couldn't believe her feelings, she was starting to fall for Draco, and she never thought she would feel that way towards him. But she did. She made her way towards him and said

"Hey Draco, how's it going?"

"I'm good, but I thought you wouldn't come"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would know it was me and not come. Anyway you are here and I thought we could do something" He said slowly whilst pointing to a stereo. She laughed and thought to herself, 'what a gentleman'. He moved over to the stereo and pressed play, it started to play some slow music, Draco bowed and held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and laughed, the slow danced round and round. Then a quicker song came on and they started dancing around quickly doing some sort of jive. Hermione was laughing hysterically and having lots of fun. It then changed to a slow song again and they came close as Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They stood rocking back and forth in their embrace for a long time in till the music finally stopped.

Hermione pulled away from their embrace and moved close to him and kissed him softly on the lips he kissed her back and muttered "Hermione, I love you" she just nodded and didn't reply. She had no idea what to say, she liked him but not that much to say 'I love you'. She moved away and said to Draco "this has been nice, Thanks Draco" she said slowly and ran back up to her bedroom. She got in locked the door and started to read the book Draco bought her. She couldn't concentrate though as she was thinking about what had happened only a couple of minutes ago. She liked Draco and everything but wasn't sure if she loved him. Meanwhile Draco was in awe of what had happened had he finally wooed her? He wasn't sure but she definitely kissed him. He was on cloud nine and kept replaying the moment in his head in his bedroom.

The next morning Draco couldn't help but be jealous because he saw Hermione sitting laughing and flirting with James Cuther. He resisted the urge to go over to them and pull Hermione away from him. But he thought that it was okay because he had kissed her and James hadn't but as these thoughts were going through is brain he saw what he thought was his worst nightmare. James leant in and kissed Hermione. All his emotions were through the roof. He was so angry, he started to walk over when he saw Hermione slap James right across the face. He was happy, that meant that she must like him a little bit. She didn't slap him when he kissed her, she kissed him back. He made his way back to his and Hermione's shared common room, when he went in he saw lying on the sofa reading the book he got her. "Hey Hermione, what was that with James?"

"Oh nothing really, I just liked him as a friend and he obviously liked me more than a friend"

"So who do you like?" Draco asked hopefully "maybe a handsome blonde haired Slytherin?"

Hermione laughed, Draco really had gotten her to fall for him in the past few days. "Maybe" She said with a wink. "Let me decide who is a better kisser." She said whilst putting her book down and gesturing him to come over. He moved towards her slowly but when he was near her he said "Get up, you can lie on top of me" So she got up and waited patiently until he was lying down comfortably. As soon as he sat down she leaped on to him and they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. They soon realised that it was lunchtime and they made their way hand and hand down to the great hall. They laughed and joked all the way there and when they finally got in they saw James looking sad sitting at the Gryffindor table, Draco decided to kiss Hermione there and then just to prove to him that they were together. So he pulled Hermione in and kissed her right on the lips and she kissed him right back. They pulled away and went to sit down at the table "Hey James" said Hermione

"Hey, umm Hermione can I tell you something" James asked

"Sure"

"In private" he said looking at Draco

"Anything you say to be will be said to Draco so just say it in front of him."

"Umm okay, well I'm sorry I kissed you. I have just been struggling with my sexuality. I think I'm gay"

Hermione looked shocked but said "That's great James, I have always wanted a gay friend"

"Thanks for being supportive Hermione"

"It's not a problem!" Hermione exclaimed.

The next day was when everyone else was set to be returning to Hogwarts and Hermione was really excited as her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were coming back. She couldn't wait. Her life was perfect. She had a boyfriend, a gay friend and two best friends that would do anything for her.

_15 years later_

It was time. The contractions were too much for Hermione. The noise in st'mungos was crazy. But she finally did it. She had just given birth to two adorable twins. Rose and Scorpius. They were perfect. Hermione's Life was perfect. She had a husband, a now married Gay friend and two best friends who were also married to different ladies Ginny and Pansy. She was happy.


End file.
